<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice Ice Baby by wolfypuppypiles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587398">Ice Ice Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles'>wolfypuppypiles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Intubation, Iron Dad, Whump, peter parker is a saint, snuggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Tony, Bucky or pretty much anybody that knew Peter had seen him that morning they would have smacked him upside the head. Helping people was great, everyone should give it a go, but when helping people puts you in danger it’s not so smart anymore. </p><p>AKA Peter can't get from Avenger tower to the subway without giving his winter clothes to homeless people and ends up with a severe case of hypothermia</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it feels so good writing for spider-man again. I wrote this one aaaaaaages ago and didn't get it finished so I'm working on that right now. </p><p>its based off the prompt:<br/>What if Peter's school's heating went out and they forced the classes to continue? Peter could pass out and/or seize and everyone is worried and Tony races to get him and Bruce explains that spiders can't handle the cold very well? Oh and Tony could blame himself because he could have just told the school he was working on a project so he would be warm?</p><p>I wont be able to do everything in that prompt but I think you'll like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter sat on the edge of his bed, groaning. He’d grown out of all his winter clothes. Absolutely nothing fit. Not his warm pants or his jackets, even his winter boots were too small because spider bites that gave you powers also caused growth spurts. He had nothing to wear for school. </p><p>“Peter! Come on! Your breakfast is going to get cold!”</p><p>The teenager sighed and grabbed the warmest hoodie he had and pulled it on, calling down the hallway as he made his way to the kitchen. “Coming!”</p><p>Tony was standing over the stove, apron tied around his waist, slippers on his feet and music playing behind him. He was dancing slightly as he flipped over some pancakes in the pan. </p><p>“Nice outfit.”</p><p>Tony turned and smiled without a hint of sarcasm. “Thank you.” He pointed his spatula at the boy, narrowing his eyes. “I can’t say the same for you. You can’t wear that to school.”</p><p>Peter grumbled, taking a seat on one of the stools at the bench and grabbing the maple syrup. “I don’t have a choice, none of my winter clothes fit.”</p><p>Tony put his spatula down and walked around the bench to stand in front of Peter, taking in the thin jeans, canvas shoes and slightly too small hoodie the kid was wearing. “That’s all you have? You can’t go out in that, you’ll freeze!”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes and shoved a forkful of pancakes in his mouth. “What else am I supposed to do?”</p><p>Of course Tony would have happily bought Peter an entire department store full of clothes but the kid was always so stubborn about receiving monetary gifts and he didn’t feel like having that argument again. </p><p>Tony turned to the doorway and called out, voice loud. “Bucky!”</p><p>Peter frowned, confused, as he heard the former soldier call back, voice more of a growl than a yell. “WHAT!”</p><p>“I need you in here!”</p><p>Peter heard an irritated grunt and a few soft words from Steve (who was also probably the reason Bucky hadn’t wanted to be disturbed) before Bucky's heavy footsteps made their way towards them. For a former assassin, he wasn’t very sneaky. </p><p>He walked in, hair tied up in a messy bun, sweat pants wrinkled and hands in his hoodie pockets, looking annoyed. </p><p>“What.” Not a question, more of a demand. </p><p>Tony went back to his pancakes as he spoke, Bucky lazily scratching at his stubble as he listened. “Before Steve got big, how many times did you have to explain to him that he had to bundle up in the winter?”</p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes, looking more irritated than before. “Jesus, every single day. That dumbass would wear the same shoes with holes and the same thin pants he wore in the summer. He got pneumonia every single year until finally, I convinced him to let me buy him some decent stuff and even then he wouldn’t accept anything but hand me downs. Poor kid was too small for any of it but he had to wear something. Why do you ask?”</p><p>Tony nodded, not even bothering to turn around as he pointed to Peter, sitting there shoving pancakes in his mouth. </p><p>Peter looked guilty over, watching Bucky's expression turn into something he’d only ever seen directed towards Steve. His eyebrows tugged down and his lip curled up, eyes becoming two points of flaming fury. It was a look Steve called “angry mother-henning”. </p><p>Ooooh, he was in for it.</p><p>“What the hell is this? Is this what you’re wearing to school?”</p><p>Peter looked to Tony for help, finding nothing but an amused smile. “I don’t have anything else that fits!”</p><p>Bucky shook his head, suddenly motivated and tugged on Peters' arm, pulling him to the Vets bedroom. </p><p>“That’s not an excuse! You could have asked to borrow something until you have time to go shopping. Come here.”</p><p>Bucky pulled the teenager to his and Steve’s room, pulling a pile of clothes from the end of their bed. “We were going to give these to goodwill anyway so you can pick out whatever you want.”</p><p>Peter smiled, trying to look past the very obvious fact that none of it would fit him. “Thanks. That's really nice of you.”</p><p>Bucky shrugged and dumped the clothes down to sort through. “Well, I am a nice per-STEVE, GET YOUR STAR SPANGLED ASS OUT HERE!”</p><p>Peter jumped at the sudden yell, Bucky looking towards the bathroom where Steve popped his head out. “What, Buck?”</p><p>“Hurry up and get dressed, we have to go in half an hour.”</p><p>Steve stepped out and smoothed his shirt, spotting Peter standing there in his too-small clothes. “Yeah, I remember. Hey, Pete. Don’t worry about Bucks bad attitude this morning, he’s just nervous about his check-up at the doctors today.” </p><p>He nudged Bucky's arm, teasing, before smiling back at Peter.</p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>Peter took a sweater Bucky offered and tried it on. “Bucky said you had some old winter clothes I could borrow.” </p><p>Steve smiled and nodded, gesturing to the pile. “Yeah go ahead. They’re all yours. You grow out of your own?”</p><p>Peter nodded sheepishly, embarrassed but Steve just nodded, stepping aside as Bucky went to get dressed. “I remember what that’s like. Of course, my growth spurt happened in about a minute but when I came out of that chamber I only had my uniform to wear. None of my old stuff fit.” </p><p>He laughed a little and Peter watched as his eyes filled with a bright, longing sort of love. “The first few days after that I could only bring myself to wear the clothes Bucky had left behind. Stark- Howard, gave me some money for a new wardrobe but my body was so unfamiliar to me it was nice just to have something so...something that I knew.”</p><p>He blinked, pulling himself from the memory and coming back to the present where Peter was watching him with a smile. He ruffled those brown curls, smiling too. </p><p>“Anyway. If you want to talk about anything, I’m here and I understand.”</p><p>Peter nodded, grateful. He and Steve had more in common than you’d think, looking at them. Steve too, had been a weak, vulnerable boy that came from a poor family, having to bury his parents before he ever should have. And Peter was grateful to know that Steve would understand more than just the powers side of everything. </p><p>“Thanks. I just hate having to ask Mr Stark for things all the time. I eat so much and I keep growing out of my clothes and I know May can’t keep up with it all. She’s already working double shifts to pay for my school bills and-“</p><p>Steve put a broad hand on Peter’s shoulder, comforting and warm. “Hey, you know how Tony’s not so great at the whole, feelings and relationships thing?”</p><p>Peter nodded, waiting for Steve to continue. </p><p>“Well, sometimes he finds it easier to ‘do’ than ‘say’. When he offers to buy you things that’s just his way of showing he cares. He loves taking care of you, Pete. And he has enough money to do it well so whenever you need something, let him know and let him get it for you.”</p><p>Peter nodded. It made sense but he wasn’t sure if he could get through the guilt of asking for money to actually do it. </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Once Peter had gotten a few layers of giant socks, thermals, hats gloves and hoodies on he thanked the two and made his way back to the kitchen to grab his backpack. </p><p>Tony couldn’t hold back his laugh as Peter waddled out to him, practically swallowed by the oversized clothing. </p><p>“Now who’s got a nice outfit?”</p><p>Peter pivoted towards him, eyes half-lidded in all his unamused glory. “Ha. Ha. I’ll see you after school.”</p><p>Tony put down his spatula and made his way over, face more serious as he picked Peters bag up and hefted it onto his shoulder for him. “Seriously, do you want me to drive you? I can push back my meeting an hour.”</p><p>Peter shook his head and shoved his arms through the straps of his bag. “You can’t make the president wait just because you want to drive me to school.”</p><p>Tony shrugged, grumpy about having to go in the first place. “I can and I will. It’s too cold for you to go out on your own and the presidents a giant turd.”</p><p>A laugh burst out of Peters mouth and he scrunched his nose, waving a hand as he made his way to the door. “That is true but if you skip the meeting he’ll tweet about you and you’ll have to deal with it. I’ll be fine, I’m taking the subway.” </p><p>Tony frowned and followed after the kid. “Fine just...please be careful. You know you don’t do that great in the cold. If you need anything just call and I’ll be there.” </p><p>Peter rolled his eyes, smirking back at Tony. “Yes, Mom. I promise I’ll be careful.”</p><p>Tony smiled and grabbed the kid, pulling him close so he could press a noisy kiss to his cheek. </p><p>“Good! Have a good day!”</p><p>“Yuck, get off!” He was laughing even as he wiped his cheek and left. “Bye, Mr Stark.”</p><p>What a weird world Peter lived in. He couldn’t be happier. Although he did rethink Tony’s offer as he walked to the subway station. It really was too cold to be walking around especially as a spider. </p><p>Bruce and Tony had warned him that his physiology had been changed and although it gave him new strengths it also gave him new weaknesses. “Your strength, stamina and healing factor will be compromised in the cold. You’ll need to be extra careful.” </p><p>He’d shrugged it off at the time but shit it was freezing. </p><p>“Please, anything that you have!” </p><p>Peters ears picked up on a strained voice, the repeated words cut off by a harsh cough and he winced. </p><p>Technically he wasn’t supposed to get involved in other people’s business when he wasn’t dressed as Spider-Man but suit or no suit he had a duty to help if he could. </p><p>Peter found the owner of the voice coughing into their elbow as they sat on the frigid concrete outside. It was a homeless woman and her kid. She’d wrapped the boy up in as many layers as she could and left herself with a shirt and threadbare sweater. The poor woman was practically blue with the cold and Peter couldn’t do nothing. </p><p>He would have to be quick if he still wanted to catch his train and he dipped into a bodega across the street and used the last of his pocket money to buy some cough medicine and some soup. </p><p>Her eyes lit up as he walked over to her, bottom lip wobbling ever so slightly as he handed over the gifts. “Here, I don’t know what flavour you like best but I thought it might help.” </p><p>She looked up at him in awe as Peter started taking his overcoat off. “Thank you so much!” </p><p>Peter handed the coat over too, shivering a little at the sudden gust of wind that he could now feel trying to get through his other three layers. </p><p>“I’ll come back tomorrow with some more stuff for you okay?”</p><p>The young boy was no older than ten and gleefully wrapped his fingers around the hot cup of soup, smile blinding in the overcast light. </p><p>“Thank you!” </p><p>Peter smiled and wrapped his arms around himself to try and keep warm. “No problem. You have a good rest of your day!” </p><p>Peter went back to his route, rubbing his hands over his arms. Bucky and Steve has been getting rid of the clothes anyway, they wouldn’t mind him giving it to someone in need and tomorrow he could go back with some food and blankets. No one should have to live that way and Peter would help if he could. </p><p>The cold wind bit at him and he shivered inside his floppy sweater, pulling the ends over his fingers and shoving them into his armpits. He was wearing Bucky's old gloves but his fingers still felt like blocks of ice that-oh no. Peter spotted a dog and it’s owner, another homeless man, sitting on the frozen ground. The guy didn’t even have a jersey, having given his to his dog whom he had in his lap, bundled up and cuddled against his chest. They were both shivering and Peter couldn’t stop himself from going over. </p><p>He’d given away the last of his money to the mother and kid but he still had layers of clothes from Steve and Bucky that he could live without. Probably. </p><p>“Hey, man. You want my sweater? It’s way too cold for you guys out here.” </p><p>The man looked surprised to see Peter talking to him and looked him up and down, want in his eyes and a polite smile on his face. “You’ll be cold too without it.”</p><p>Peter shook his head, already stripping the oversized wool off and handing it over with a smile. “It doesn’t fit me anyway and I’ll be warm at school.”</p><p>The man took it, smile wobbling as he nodded gratefully and pulled the sweater over his head and then over his dog, the pups face popping up out of the neck hole as they shared it. “Thank you. Really, thank you so much. I hate having to keep Riley out in the cold but I can’t leave her.”</p><p>He patted the pups ears as she licked his chin and Peter tilted his head to the side. “I can bring you some blankets and food tomorrow if you want. What kind of dog food does she like?” </p><p>The man's eyes shone with unshed tears and he sniffed. “Any. She’s not picky. Thank you.” </p><p>Peter nodded and gave them both a wave, shoulders hunched up to his ears to stave off the wind as much as he could. “Awesome, no problem. See you tomorrow!” </p><p>If Tony, Bucky or pretty much anybody that knew Peter had seen him that morning they would have smacked him upside the head. Helping people was great, everyone should give it a go, but when helping people puts you in danger it’s not so smart anymore. </p><p>By the time Peter made it to school he’d given his scarf to a shivering old lady on the subway and his gloves to a seven-year-old walking to school with numb fingers. He couldn’t help it, watching people suffer when he could do something about was like torture and Peter would always put others before himself. </p><p>When he finally got to school he was so cold his fingers wouldn’t uncurl from his hands and his nose had gone numb. But it was worth it and he’d be fine at school; they had heaters and Ned had the warmest hugs ever. He’d be fine. </p><p>“Dude! Did you go out like that?!” </p><p>Peter should have seen it coming but it was unavoidable. He apparently had an endless supply of mother hens. </p><p>Ned raced towards him, unzipping his jacket and snuggling Peter inside, wrapping his arms around him in the warmest bear hug in the universe. </p><p>“Hey, Ned.” His voice was muffled against his best friends shoulder and he felt Ned look down at him. </p><p>“Where are all your winter clothes? You don’t do that great in the cold, Peter.”</p><p>The arachnid pulled his face out of his cocoon long enough to frown at Ned. “How do you know about that?”</p><p>Ned’s frown deepened, eyebrows scrunching over his worried eyes. “Mr Stark called and told me to keep an eye on you.”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes and went back to his hiding spot, nose warming just enough to make it sting. “Of course he did. I’m fine, we have heaters in class.” </p><p>Ned wasn’t happy about it but relented and he pulled Peter to their classroom, separating from their huddle to sit down. </p><p>Usually, physics held Peters attention pretty well but he couldn’t concentrate on anything but how cold he was. Even in the heated classroom, he couldn’t feel his fingers or toes. For a while his toes had hurt so bad he hadn’t wanted to walk any longer but now he couldn’t feel them at all. </p><p>“Do you want my jacket? You’re still shivering.”</p><p>Ned leaned over to whisper at him, looking worried and Peter shook his head. “No, it’s okay, you have it.” </p><p>Ned didn’t look happy but he dropped it. Peter did want the jacket, he wanted to be wrapped up and warm with a hot chocolate and digits he could feel but he wasn’t about to take warmth away from Ned. </p><p>And he probably would have been fine if the power hadn’t gone out. One moment the lights were on and the heaters were humming and the next- the lights snapped off and the heaters went silent. </p><p>Mr McCann rolled his eyes as kids grumbled about the dark room, groaning as he picked up his cell phone. “Damn budget cuts. Hang on.”</p><p>Peter blinked a few times, letting his senses calibrate to the suddenly darker room, the teacher putting his phone back down a moment later with a sigh. </p><p>“Okay, powers out and the generators are gone too. They’re getting someone in to fix it but it might be a few hours so we’re just going to continue.”</p><p>Peter raised his hand and tried not to sound like he was panicking. “Uh, are you sure we should do that? Isn’t it going to get cold?”</p><p>Mr McCann looked bored and more than a little irritated. “It’s not the ice age, Parker, we’ll be fine. Toughen up, would you? Now, eyes back to the board.” </p><p>There was enough light coming through the windows to continue but the room grew colder with each second that passed. Peter felt what little warmth he had dissipate, replaced with a bone-chilling cold. </p><p>“Peter? I really think you should take my jacket.” </p><p>He looked over at Ned, that concerned look doubled since last time he’d asked and Peter supposed he had a right to look that way. The poor arachnid was shaking so hard his chair was making noise against the floor and his chattering teeth were loud enough that Flash kept looking back at him, annoyed. </p><p>Peter did his best to speak without biting off his tongue. “Y-y-you’ll be c-c-cold.”</p><p>Ned pulled the jacket off anyway and shoved it towards him, sounding desperate. “Me being cold won’t kill me but you might actually die. Please, Peter. Your lips are going blue and you’re freaking me out. Take it.” </p><p>Peter nodded and Ned practically dove off his seat to wrap it around his friend. Peter did his best to uncurl his arms from his chest and push them through the sleeves but his fingers wouldn’t move to do the zip and Ned looked more worried than before. </p><p>Peter couldn’t meet his eyes. “I c-c-can’t f-f-f-feel my h-h-hands.” </p><p>Ned cursed under his breath and grabbed the zip, yanking it up to Peters chin before rubbing his hands on the boys arms, trying to generate some heat. </p><p>One of the girls across from them looked over, eyebrows creasing as she took in the two. “Hey, is he okay?” </p><p>Ned looked over and shook his head, hands still rubbing. “He gets sick when he’s cold.” </p><p>Another student leaned over, joining the little crowd gathering. “He doesn’t look so good.”</p><p>Peter squeezed his eyes shut and curled himself as small as he could. He could hear the others talking about him, Ned’s voice squeezing with anxiety. </p><p>“Maybe we should say something.”</p><p>“Should we call the nurse?”</p><p>“Do you want my scarf?”</p><p>“Mr McCann? Peters way too cold. I need to get him home.”</p><p>The man didn’t even turn from the board, hand continuing its sweep across, scrawling equations as he spoke. “Everyone else is fine, he will be too.”</p><p>Ned tried again, words hardened and serious. “You don’t get it, he can’t-”</p><p>Mr McCann half turned towards them but didn’t bother to look, hand pausing as he raised his voice. </p><p>“Mr Leeds, if I hear another word from you I’ll keep you here after school. Is that clear?”</p><p>Ned ground his teeth so hard that Peter could hear it and he forced his words out his frozen lips. </p><p>“It’s o-okay. I’m n-n-not even shiv-ivering anymore. See?”</p><p>He opened his eyes and blinked up at his friend, trying to make him feel better. And if Peter hadn’t been so tired he would have recognised, like Ned had, that it wasn’t a good sign at all. </p><p>Ned kept his voice lowered, leaning close as he shuffled his chair over and pulled Peter to his side. “Shit, Peter that means you’re getting worse, not better. I need to call Mr Stark.”</p><p>Peter let himself be manhandled to Ned’s side, that heavy arm wrapping around him and squeezing him in a tight hug. Ned was so warm but with Peters body temperature so low it only stung his skin and made his bones feel like glass. </p><p>“Here, take my hat.” Gentle hands shoved a hat over his head, tugging the soft material over his ears and Peter heard Neds voice rumble up from his chest. </p><p>“Thanks, Jess.”</p><p>“He can take my hot water bottle.” Another pair of hands opened his jacket enough to shove the hot water bottle inside before zipping it back up and Peter instinctively hugged it against him. </p><p>Pretty soon he’d been wrapped up with another jacket, his hands shoved into some gloves with some hand warmers pushed into his pockets. But it wasn’t working.  </p><p>He wasn’t warming up, his body was losing more heat than he could produce, even with the help he was getting. His core temperature was too low for him to be able to generate any heat.</p><p>His mind was growing slow and muddled and he was too tired to do much more than sink into Ned’s side. </p><p>“Peter? Dude, is it working? You feeling any better?”</p><p>The arachnid shifted against the boy but made no indication he’d actually heard what he’d said. Ned looked down at the smushed face against his shoulder and shook Peter a little in his arms. </p><p>“Are you awake? Peter, look at me.”</p><p>Eyes drifted back to the two of them, the kids around them getting worried. Even Flash turned to frown at the boys, mouth set down in a mix of curiosity and concern.</p><p>Peter could scarcely understand the words being hissed at him and he replied in kind, mumbles unintelligible and confused. </p><p>“Hmmnot...s’too cold, my don’t know.”</p><p>Ned shook him harder, voice rising in panic. “Peter?”</p><p>“Mr Leeds-!” Mr McCann hadn’t noticed, but Ned didn’t care. He needed to help his friend. </p><p>“Peter needs help! I need to get him somewhere warm!” He didn’t bother waiting for permission, he wrapped his arms around the other boy and hauled him from his chair. </p><p>“Come on, we’re getting out of here. I’ll call Mr Stark and he can-” Peter’s feet were numb and clumsy and he tripped, knees giving out as Ned dragged him towards the door.</p><p>He grunted in pain at the tight hands on his stinging skin, it was all he could get out. “Ungg Ned.” </p><p>Even that one mumbled word was slurred and weak and Ned lowered them both to the floor as Peter lay back in his arms. “Peter? No, no, no stay awake, man. Don’t go to sleep!”</p><p>He didn’t want to be awake anymore, everything hurt too much, even Neds voice was fading and he let out a sigh as his eyes slipped closed. </p><p>“Dammit!” </p><p>The other kids in their class stood from their seats as Ned held Peter to his chest with one arm, the other fishing for his phone in his pocket. “I’m gonna get help. Just hang on.”</p><p>Mr McCann was looking over, equations abandoned as the rest of the class gathered around the two boys on the ground, all talking at once. </p><p>“Should we call an ambulance?”</p><p>“Is he breathing?”</p><p>Ned ignored them all and pressed his phone to his ear, squeezing his eyes shut as he waited for Tony to pick up. </p><p>“Ned, what is-”</p><p>The teenager had never before been so happy to hear the man's voice and a sob burst from his mouth as he began to rock Peter in his arms. </p><p>“The heat shut off in class and I tried to help but Peter got too cold. He’s going blue and I can’t wake him up. I don’t know what to do, you have to help him.”</p><p>::::::::::::::::</p><p>Tony stood from his chair, barely noticing its screech across the floor, making the president flinch. “Okay, I’m coming. Ned, just keep him as warm as you can. I’m coming, I promise.”</p><p>“This is not how you do business. I should know, I’m the best businessman in the world. You better pay attention to me.”</p><p>Tony didn’t bother to reply to the living, dribbling horse shit in the chair as he walked out, already calling Bruce for back up. </p><p>“Ned just called, Bruce. Peters hypothermic... Yes, I made sure he was warm enough when he left but he must have- Yeah, I’m going now, meet me there.”</p><p>Tony hated it when Peter got hurt, every time was like the first time. Panic and desperation clawing up his throat and making every second till he got to the kid feeling like it took forever. But it was always so much worse when it was Peter that got hurt and not Spider-Man. There were no vitals to track, no suit to tell him if he was still alive, no updates to let him know if he’d get there in time. </p><p>Tony barely had any information about what had happened or what exactly Peters condition was but he hadn’t wanted to drill Ned when he was so clearly freaking out. Tony wasn’t sure how Peter had gotten so cold that Ned was in tears if he was at school. Heat out or not, Peter was supposed to be bundled up, he was supposed to be safe in his classroom. What had gone wrong? </p><p>He drove as fast as he could, eyes glued to the road and knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel, concentration shifting just for a second when Bruce’s van peeled onto the road after him. They arrived at the school together, cars hastily parked and jumped out of, Bruce running after Tony with his bag of supplies. </p><p>“Friday, what class is Peter in?”</p><p>The AI in his glasses flicked through the class schedule before she sent up a map of where to go. “He is currently in Chemistry. Block A room 104.”</p><p>Tony started running, Bruce hurrying behind him, hoping the whole time that he wouldn't be greeted by as bad a sight as his mind was providing. </p><p>He wasn’t sure how long it took to find them but once he saw the two boys on the ground everything else went from his mind. They were crowded by the other kids in their class, all huddled around trying to help. Ned was kneeling there, Peter in his arms with everyone's jackets piled on top of them. Even Flash was standing over them looking worried as he tucked his jacket under Peter’s chin. </p><p>Ned looked up at their pounding footsteps, soft cries starting up anew. “He’s getting worse!”</p><p>Tony knelt beside the two, ignoring the awed gasps and cries of the kids around him. “Jesus, he's blue. How long has he been like this?”</p><p>Ned’s cheeks were streaked with tears but he didn’t make a move to wipe them, arms holding his best friend tight. “About an hour? We tried to warm him up but it’s not working. He fell asleep ten minutes ago and I can’t wake him up.”</p><p>Tony lifted a hand to the boy’s face, brushing away the tears on his chin that were threatening to drop. “Hey, you did the right thing. It’ll be alright.” </p><p>Ned nodded miserably as Tony looked over to Bruce, his frown of concentration ramping up the mechanics anxiety. “How’s he looking?” </p><p>The kids around him were backing up and trying to be quiet, aware of how serious the situation was and Bruce kept his voice low. “His breathing’s slow and shallow and he’s non-responsive. He could already be slipping into a coma. We need to get him to the compound, now.” </p><p>Tony didn’t wait another second, gently sliding his hands under Peter and lifting him from Ned’s arms. Jackets and coats fell from the boy and landed on the floor by Tony’s feet but he didn’t have time to care. “Come on, buddy. Let’s get you nice and warm huh? Ned, you’re coming with us.” </p><p>He wasn’t about to leave the poor boy sitting there crying now, was he? The teacher had other ideas however and frowned, looking pouty and annoying. </p><p>“Hold on a minute, you can’t take Ned with you! Peter, I understand under the circumstances but you don’t have permission to-“</p><p>“These kids were under your care and Peter is hypothermic. I’m not trusting you with either of their lives. He’s coming with me!” </p><p>The man stepped back, eyes blinking wide in shock and Tony offered an elbow for Ned to hold on to, hands occupied with his precious cargo. Ned gripped him tight and followed as they made their way out. </p><p>Tony ran as fast as he could without hurting the kid in his arms. Half his concentration was centred on pushing his legs forward, the other half on counting Peter’s heart beats against his chest and the shallow breaths puffing against his neck. </p><p>Ned’s hand was tugging on his elbow as he tried to keep up and he almost smacked right into Tony when he abruptly stopped. </p><p>Because Peter wasn’t breathing. Tony held his own breath and waited for Peter to start up again, to cough or gasp but nothing came. The boy was still and blue and although Ned was tugging on his arm he couldn’t look away. </p><p>Bruce was urging him on, hurried and confused. “Tony, don’t stop we have to-“</p><p>“He’s not breathing.” The words fell from his mouth and Bruce sprang to action, voice loud as he dropped his bag to the ground. </p><p>“Start rescue breaths!” </p><p>Tony had practised it on a dummy once or twice, he even had to perform them on Cap during a mission in Moscow. But it was nothing compared to Peter.</p><p>Tony fell to his knees, Ned’s hand slipping away from him as the kid cried, Tony’s heart breaking right along with him. </p><p>He knelt on the asphalt, cold biting through his pants and he couldn’t bring himself to let go of the boy. Peter laid back in his hold, propped up with one arm as Tony used the other to pry his mouth open. </p><p>“Don’t do this to me, kid.” </p><p>Peter was stiff and frozen but he managed to force his jaw open, blue lips parting and he leaned down and closed his mouth over Peters. He forced a breath into him, pulling back to watch the boys chest fall before going still again. </p><p>“Dammit!”</p><p>Ned was sniffling through his sobs behind him while Bruce rifled through his bag for what he needed. Tony tried again, giving two breaths before pulling back. But still, nothing. </p><p>“Peter, if you don’t start breathing I’m going to ground you until the next century, now breathe!” </p><p>He leaned down, breath hitching and catching in his throat before he could give it to Peter. He closed his eyes and pressed his warm forehead against the kids cold one, words whispered and desperate. </p><p>“Please, Petey. Don’t make me lose you.”</p><p>He tried again, one last big breath to fill Peters lungs, expanding his chest and lighting up neurons through his brain. And finally, the kid spluttered, gasping in weak, strained breaths. </p><p>But he was breathing. </p><p>Bruce sighed, hands gripping the handles of his bag again as he readied to stand. It hadn’t been more than a minute since Peter stopped breathing but it had felt like forever. </p><p>“Keep going, we need to get him to the compound.” </p><p>Tony's legs shook as he got to his feet, Peters head rolling a little on his shoulder but he pushed forward, Ned’s hand tucked in his elbow once more. </p><p>Once they got to the van, Bruce threw the doors open, ushering the others inside. It was set up like an ambulance and Tony quickly laid Peter out on the stretcher. </p><p>He was stiff in Tony’s arms and it took Bruce’s gentle hands on his cold limbs to get him straightened out and even then his limbs tried to curl up. </p><p>Tony grunted with effort as he tried to keep him laying flat, Neds shaking hands offering their help at Peter’s ankles. </p><p>Bruce was already snapping his gloves on and getting to work, words quick and breathless. “His vitals are too low, Tony I need you to drive.”</p><p>He didn’t want to leave either of the kids but Peter couldn’t get the level of care he needed if they stayed in the parking lot and so he jumped out and raced to the front. </p><p>Tony pulled them out of the parking lot, with no thought to his own waiting car, and sped them towards the compound as smoothly as he could manage. </p><p>Tony was an excellent driver and he knew he needed to keep his eyes on the road but he couldn’t pull his gaze away from the rearview mirror. </p><p>Bruce was muttering to himself as he fitted an oxygen mask to Peter’s face and lifted the boys’ shirt enough to attach monitors to his chest. </p><p>He clipped a pulse ox to his finger and turned to Ned. “I need you to hold his arm flat so that I can get an IV in. Can you do that?” </p><p>The kid nodded and wiped the back of his hand over his eyes before taking his best friends wrist in his grip. He grunted, pulling Tony’s attention away from the road again as he clenched his teeth with effort. Peter’s muscles were fighting to contract and Ned was having trouble doing as Bruce asked. </p><p>“He’s too strong. I don’t know if I can hold him.” </p><p>Bruce nodded to himself and pulled something from a shelf, attaching it to the side of the bed before pulling it across Peter’s waist and over his wrist where it attached to the other side of the stretcher. </p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“Reinforced restraints. It’ll keep him still and flat for me while I treat him. It’s okay, it won’t hurt him.” </p><p>That wasn’t entirely true. Every touch on Peters skin was painful but he wasn’t awake to feel it. </p><p>Ned let go of Peter’s wrist and sat on one of the seats against the wall as Bruce placed the IV. </p><p>He wasn’t sure if Peter was going to be okay but he didn’t want to disrupt the doctor’s concentration and his eyes found Tony’s instead in the mirror. </p><p>He held his gaze for a moment, all the worry he felt reflected in those brown eyes before Tonys’ flickered away again, back to the road. </p><p>He wasn’t sure if Peter was going to be okay, but he knew Tony Stark would do anything to make sure he was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for being so patient! I've had a few things going on that needed my time and also I have a short ass attention span. I hope you like it, I hope it makes sense (I did not read it over) and I have no idea how the hell it got to be over 8000 words but enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ned stumbled out of the van as soon as they’d parked and grabbed the end of the stretcher, helping Bruce wheel it inside. Tony followed after, the three of them racing in and pulling Peter into the infirmary. </p><p>“I need heating blankets, warmed oxygen and an intubation kit, right now!”</p><p>The medical team Bruce had standing by rushed forward with supplies, pushing the gurney into a cubical as hands gently pushed Tony and Ned back. </p><p>Tony grabbed Ned and pressed him to his side as he watched Peter being covered with heating pads and blankets, an oxygen mask pressed over his mouth and nose. Peter hated oxygen masks, he always complained about them but this time he didn’t move. </p><p>Tony’s voice was quiet amongst the noise. “Why do you need an intubation kit?”</p><p>Bruce didn’t look up from where he was wrapping a blood pressure cuff around Peter's bicep, being careful not to move him too much. “In case he stops breathing again. His lungs may already be compromised.”</p><p>Ned shivered against Tony’s side, sniffling as he choked on his words. “I can’t watch this anymore.”</p><p>He ran from the room, leaving Tony’s side cold and the room suddenly spun. Peter was blue. He’d stopped breathing. It had been fifteen minutes since they’d pulled Peter from his classroom and yet it felt like only seconds had passed. </p><p>Bruce flicked a light back and forth across the top of Peter’s cheeks, lifting his eyelids one at a time and cursing. “His pupils are unresponsive. We’re losing him here. God, his blood oxygen is shit. Someone get me that kit, I’m going to have to intubate.”</p><p>Tony didn’t feel like he could watch anymore either but his feet wouldn't move. They were injecting the kid with things and then Bruce was snapping on gloves and prying Peters mouth open, forcing something inside as the monitors began to scream. </p><p>“I know, buddy. I know. We’ll get you breathing again in just a minute. There we go. Tube.”</p><p>He held a hand out, a tube was slapped into his palm and that too was being shoved down Peter’s throat. God, how deep did it need to go? Tony could almost feel himself gagging watching it disappear into Peter's mouth. </p><p>“Tony? Shit, you shouldn't watch that.” Steve sounded worried but Tony couldn’t look away from where Bruce was taping the tube to the side of Peter's mouth, his blue lips twisted around the intrusion. Peter was going to hate it. </p><p>“Come on. Let’s get you sitting down.”</p><p>Strong hands pulled him away, tugging at him until his feet were stumbling down the hall and into a lounge where Ned was already sitting with Bucky, sobbing against his shoulder. </p><p>Steve sat Tony down, forcing him to take a seat, watching him closely for any signs that he was going to break; like he was a bomb that Steve might have to diffuse. </p><p>“This is all my fault.”</p><p>Steve frowned, hands moving up and down his friend’s arms as he tried to centre him in the here and now, to chase the glazed look from his eyes. “What are you talking about? Of course, it’s not your fault.”</p><p>“It is. I should have just gotten him the goddamn clothes. It doesn’t matter how guilty he’d look or how much he’d insist he didn’t need me to. I should have just done it. I should have driven him to school myself and made sure he was safe.”</p><p>Steve wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed, his steady grip the only thing that made Tony realize he himself was shaking. </p><p>“You can’t blame yourself. You know you did what you could to keep him safe. You can’t be with him all the time and you had no idea that the school's heating would go out. This isn’t on you.”</p><p>Bucky spoke up from where he was sitting with Ned, the kid still wiping at his cheeks. “Yeah, this is on that son of a bitch teacher that thought it was okay to keep those kids there in the cold. As soon as we know Peters okay I’m going down there and I’m going to r-“</p><p>Steve frowned at him. “Buck, language.”</p><p>Bucky shrugged, arm still around Ned. “What? I was just going to say we report him to the school board and have him fired.”</p><p>Steve looked disappointed. “Oh, I thought you were going to say we should punch him or something.”</p><p>Bucky’s voice rose half an octave though really he shouldn’t have been surprised. “And my language is what you had a problem with?!”</p><p>Tony interrupted them both, sighing as he scrubbed a hand over his jaw. “What am I supposed to do if he’s not okay?”</p><p>“He will be. He’s a reliant kid. You know that. Don’t do this to yourself.”</p><p>Tony took a shaky breath, gesturing to the door. “Any minute now Bruce is going to come out and tell me he needs me in there to say goodbye.”</p><p>Steve gave him a squeeze. “That’s crazy.”</p><p>No, what was crazy was Bruce’s timing. The door swung open and he popped his head out, waving an arm. “Tony, I need you in here.”</p><p>“Oh god!” </p><p>“I’m sure it’s not for that!”</p><p>Ned burst into tears all over again. “Oh my god, is Peter dead?”</p><p>Bruce stuck his head out again. “What? No, I need him to help warm Peter up. Are you coming or what?”</p><p>Tony scrambled to his feet and followed, mouth moving just as fast as his feet. “Why do you need me? What happened? Did he stop breathing again?”</p><p>Bruce led him back in, grabbing his tablet and swiping through Peter's vitals. “No, I’ve got him intubated, we’re covered on that front. But his temperature isn’t rising. It doesn't matter what I do, he keeps declining. I need you to try skin to skin contact.”</p><p>Tony almost couldn't breathe looking at Peter in the bed. He was still so blue, his frozen little fingers stiff and curled, peeking out from under his blanket. Bruce had him wrapped up and covered in every blanket and heating pad he had, he had a bite block covering most of his face to keep the tube in place and now he had blood running from lines stuck in his arms. </p><p>Bruce looked up when Tony didn’t respond, gesturing to the transfusion line as he grabbed a hold of Tony’s arm and pulled him forward. “It’s to try and warm his blood before pumping it back into him but it's not working. Tony, he’s getting worse. If we don’t warm him up he’ll go into cardiac arrest. I need you to try.”</p><p>Tony blinked and nodded, pulling his shirt off. “I’ll do it. I just don’t understand. I thought skin to skin contact was the first step? How is it going to work when nothing else did?”</p><p>Bruce pulled back the blankets enough for Tony to slip into the bed, curling around Peter's side and tucking his head under his chin. He wrapped an arm around him and held the boy close, hissing at Peters frigid skin, stinging against his own. </p><p>Bruce watched as he tucked them in. “Peter’s too cold to retain or create heat. I’m hoping that having another body close will support his system enough to start warming him up.”</p><p>Tony looked down at the kid in his arms and lifted a hand to brush those curls back. God, he was just so cold. He had to be in so much pain. </p><p>“Can he hear me?”</p><p>Bruce took a breath, tired. “He’s in a coma. I’m...I just don’t know.”</p><p>Tony looked down at the kid, his closed eyes and blue tinted skin. He looked like he’d already died. </p><p>He still might die.</p><p>Tony pushed the thought away and took a breath to settle himself. </p><p>“I hope you can, Pete. Because I need you to hear me when I tell you to hang on. We’ll get you warm again. You just have to hang on for me, okay?” </p><p>Tony wasn’t expecting a response and he didn’t get one, Peter's chest rising and falling under his arm with each mechanical breath that the ventilator pumped into him. </p><p>Tony brushed his fingers back across the kids' temples, stinging from Peters frigid skin. “Goodnight buddy. I’ll be here when you wake up.” </p><p>He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to those cherub curls that Peter liked to fuss with so much. “Just promise me you’ll wake up.” </p><p>::::::::</p><p>“...his heart rate is rising again. Is that normal?” </p><p>Voices. Muffled and quiet. Peter was pretty sure the first one was Mr Stark.</p><p>“It’s probably the pain. His chest, his stuff muscles, his skin. Waking up isn’t going to be a pleasant process.” </p><p>That one was Bruce and as always, he was right. Peters skin on fire and frozen solid all at once. Every touch burned him and every movement against his skin felt like ground up glass pulled across it. </p><p>The mechanic beeping grew louder as did the voices. “He’s frowning again. Pete? Can you hear me buddy?” </p><p>Peter could hear and he could feel but he couldn’t move like he wanted to, arm jerking weakly when he’d meant to reach out for Mr Stark. It didn’t get far but it met resistance and flopped back onto his mattress before he could find what he was looking for.</p><p>“There you are! You listening, buddy?” </p><p>Peter tried to move his head this time, managing to twitch to the side and grunt. </p><p>“That’s my boy. Try not to move around too much, Brucies still got you intubated. Try and relax.” </p><p>Intubated? Was that what the gross thing in his mouth was? Peter grunted again, frowning as he bit the tube, back arching off his bed as he pulled at what was bound to be restraints around his wrists. </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey. Stop, kiddo. What did I just say?” </p><p>Tony sounded worried, voice high and panicked as opposed to Bruce’s low tone. </p><p>“Peter, let go of the tube, you’re cutting off your oxygen. Let go.” </p><p>Warm hands brushed at his cheeks, making his skin burn. “Peter, you’re okay. You need to let go. We’ll get it out when you’re ready but right now you need it. Just relax, look at me.” </p><p>An alarm started beeping and Peter's lungs screamed at him for air as his head spun but Mr Stark was waiting for him. </p><p>“There we go. That’s it. That’s it.” </p><p>Peter pulled his eyes open, blurry vision taking in the shaky blob in front of him and the shaky blob further back. </p><p>“Hey, Petey pop. I missed you.” </p><p>The beeping slowed as Peter relaxed his jaw, chest once again rising and falling, though it still sent sharp pains through his chest with each forced push of air. </p><p>Missed him? Where had he gone?</p><p>“I was worried you were gone for good this time.” </p><p>Peter blinked, vision clearing enough to see that Mr Stark was smiling at him, perched on the side of his bed. </p><p>:::::::::::</p><p>Peter blinked at him, sleepy and out of it, arms still pulling restlessly at his restraints. Tony didn’t like having him tied down like that but Bruce had worried Peter would try and extubate himself if they didn’t. </p><p>Tony laughed a little, brushing back those curls and smiling when Peter's eyes rolled back with each stroke. “I know you’re confused right now. All you need to know is that you’re safe. Bruce and I are taking good care of you.” </p><p>Bruce frowned at his tablet, adjusting charts and taking notes from monitors. “Don’t forget about his friend. He’s been here every day since you’ve even brought in, Pete.” </p><p>Tony nodded, taking one of Peter's hands with both of his, wrapping it in warmth. “That’s right. I had to force him to go back to school without you. Of course now that the teacher who almost killed you has been fired he’s a little happier but it wasn’t easy. He didn’t want to leave you.” </p><p>Peter watched him, eyebrows scrunched as he tried to work out what he was talking about. </p><p>Tony sighed and gave him a smile. “Don’t worry about any of that now. You just get some sleep. The tube will be out when you wake up and I’ll be able to explain everything then.” </p><p>From the look on Peter's face it was pretty obvious that he wanted everything explained right then and there but his eyes were already falling shut of their own accord and within just a few seconds he was asleep. </p><p>::::::::</p><p>The next time Peter woke the tube was indeed gone from his throat and the restraints nowhere to be seen. But just like the last time he’d opened his eyes Mr Stark was right there waiting for him. </p><p>This time, however, he was sitting in the chair next to his bed, tapping at his laptop and humming to himself. </p><p>“Mr Stark?” </p><p>His head snapped up, humming falling silent as he broke out into a smile. “Peter! You’re awake!”</p><p>Peter watched him drop his laptop and come over, hands slow and uncoordinated as he pushed at his blankets, trying to get his legs over the side of his bed. “Am I late to school?”</p><p>Ton’s hands pressed to his chest before he could get his second leg over the side, gently pressing him back down. “Woah, Pete. Slow down. You’re not late for school, kid, you’re in the medbay.”</p><p>Medbay?</p><p>Tony took a seat on the edge of Peter's bed, shifting his hands away from his chest to tuck him back in instead, lifting the hanging foot back under his blankets. He looked confused, blinking up at his mentor, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to process the information given and the information around him. </p><p>Tony watched him look around, trying to figure out what had happened. “Was I on a mission? I-I don’t remember…”</p><p>Tony shook his head, tucking Peter's nasal cannula back behind his ears where it had come loose. “No, buddy, you were at school. You got too cold and Ned had to call us. You were hypothermic. But it’s all okay now.”</p><p>Peter nodded, closing his eyes for a moment as he breathed, finally catching up. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Tony tilted his head, smiling as he brushed a hand over Peter's hair. “What are you apologising for?”</p><p>Peter looked at him, hesitant and sorry like he was about to be told off. “You made me wear all those clothes to stay warm and you were worried and then I…”</p><p>Tony had noticed that Steve and Buckys clothes hadn’t been on him when they’d brought him in. “You what?”</p><p>Peter let out a breath that was only half a groan, lifting a pale hand to scrub at his eyes. “I gave them away.”</p><p>Tony paused for a moment. He gave them away? What? Was this kid trying to get himself killed?</p><p>He tried to stay calm, folding his hands in his lap as he grit his teeth. “To whom?”</p><p>Peter looked up at him again and it really wasn’t fair to use the puppy eyes. He knew Tony would always give in to those. “Please, don’t be mad. I was walking to my train and saw some people that needed them more than me. I didn’t know the heating would go out at school. I thought I could be warm there and then ask you for a ride afterwards so I wouldn’t have to walk home in the cold.”</p><p>He sighed, tired and pulled anxiously at his pulse ox clip. </p><p>“I didn’t mean for this to happen.”</p><p>Damn that kid. Tony let the tension bleed from him, pulling in a breath as he pressed a palm to Peter's cheek, running his thumb across the pink skin. “I know you didn’t, kid. I’m not mad at you. It just worries me how much danger a change in weather can cause you. I’ve seen you dig yourself out of the rubble from a collapsed building and run off without a scratch. But when Ned called and told us how bad it was I...it scares me.”</p><p>Peter leaned into his touch, eyes on his fidgeting fingers. “It scares me too. I didn’t know it would get so bad.”</p><p>His eyes peeked upwards, trying for a smile. “It makes the whole Spider-man thing a lot less cool, huh?”</p><p>Tony took the bait and the olive branch, smiling back and leaning forward to press a warm kiss to Peter's forehead. “Nah. I still think you’re pretty cool.”</p><p>Peter looked happier and Tony felt better for having him back. The lingering anxiety was gone, replaced by warmth and a dozen ideas for some discrete heating options for Peter. </p><p>“So, I’m not in trouble?”</p><p>Peter was hopeful but Tony hummed, only half joking. “I didn’t say that. Look, I know you want to help people and that it’s hard to walk away when someone needs you but there are better ways to help than giving them the clothes off your back. So, when you see someone that needs help think about it a little more, okay? You literally have a billionaire in your <br/>rolodex.”</p><p>Peter squinted, pulling a sleepy arm up to rub at his eyes. “I don’t know what a rolodex is.”</p><p>Tony laughed. “It means loop me in next time, genius. You don’t have to strip for strangers to get by.”</p><p>Peter let out a snigger, eyes drooping. “Gross. Don’t say it like that, I’m underage.”</p><p>Tony nudged at his chin, watching the kid fall asleep in front of him. “You know what I mean. You don’t have to do all your superheroing by yourself. Got it?”</p><p>Peter nodded, head falling to the side as his eyes slid shut. “Got it. Night, Mr Stark.”</p><p>Tony shook his head with a smile. “Night, Petey pie.”</p><p>:::::::::::::</p><p>Peter was feeling better and thankfully Bruce agreed enough to release him from the med bay. Unfortunately, Mr Starks level of worry had not decreased much at all. </p><p>“I really don’t think I need this many clothes!” </p><p>His wardrobe was full. His walk-in wardrobe was full. Peter had never owned so many clothes in his entire life.</p><p>“Relax, I didn’t even get any designer labels. Pepper said you’d hate them, anyway.” He pulled a wallet out of his pocket and handed it over. </p><p>“I also got you this, because yours was adorable but every man needs a proper wallet without velcro or duct tape. I put some cash in there and a credit card in case you need-”</p><p>Peter pushed the wallet away, trying to give it back before Mr Stark had even finished his sentence. “Woah, I can’t take that!”</p><p>Tony frowned and shoved it into Peter's hoodie pocket before he could argue anymore. “Yes, you can. I know that it makes you nervous when I give you things but this is for my benefit. I need to know that you’re safe and that you have what you need to stay safe. If you see someone that needs help, buy them a jacket instead of giving them yours? Please. I’m begging you to just think about yourself a little bit. And while you’re thinking of yourself, have some fun. Get yourself something that you want just because you want it. Not because you need it for school.” </p><p>Peter looked down at the folded leather, bills stacked inside and cards lining the insides. It was too generous. </p><p>Tony could see he was about to protest again and started walking out, heading back to the breakfast they’d left on the table. “I know what you’re going to say but I’m not taking it back.”</p><p>Peter followed behind, socked feet thumping the carpet with each hurried step. “You don’t have to do this. Seriously, I’m applying for some jobs I can do after school and on weekends to get some extra money.”</p><p>“You won’t have time to do patrols or homework if you’re working, Pete. You’ll run yourself ragged.”</p><p>“This is way too much money!”</p><p>“It’s not to me, Pete. I literally found that wad of cash in an old gym bag I was about to throw out. It didn’t make a difference not knowing where it was.”</p><p>“I can’t take it!”</p><p>Tony spun on his heel and pointed a finger at the teenager. “You make one more excuse and I’ll buy you a car. You understand me? I will buy you a tesla and make you drive it to school everyday like a snobby rich boy if you don’t just take the money.”</p><p>Peter opened his mouth to complain only for Tony to raise his eyebrows. “I mean it!”</p><p>Peter huffed out a breath, defeated. “Fine. But for the record, I think it’s ridiculous that you used the threat of more money to make me take this money.”</p><p>Tony waved a hand as he retrieved his deserted coffee from the bench, mood unaffected by their early morning quabble. “You say ridiculous I say genius but, whatever. Noted.”</p><p>He took a sip, savouring the bitter taste, closing his eyes for just a second as he did. </p><p>He didn’t see the sneak attack coming and he stiffened a little in surprise as two arms wrapped around him and squeezed. He opened his eyes to see Peter pressed to his chest, smiling. </p><p>“Thank you. For taking care of me, and worrying and...thank you.”</p><p>Tony smiled and put his coffee down to hug the kid back, resting his chin on those soft curls. “No problem kid. You make all of that easy. Especially the worry part.”</p><p>Peter whined at that but Tony was still smiling. “I knoooww.”</p><p>Peter let go and let his mentor get back to his coffee, ignoring his own breakfast when he passed it to grab his backpack. </p><p>“Hey, you didn’t finish eating. You know what Bruce said.”</p><p>Peter spun and replied as he continued to walk backwards out the door. “I’ll finish it when I get back.”</p><p>Tony followed him, already worrying again. “Woah, woah, woah and we are you going? You don’t have school and you’re not allowed on patrols for another two days until I’ve finished the suit upgrades. Where could you possibly be going?”</p><p>Peter shrugged, opening the door as his feet kept taking him backwards. “I just have to take care of a few things. That’s all.”</p><p>Tony put his coffee down, wagging his finger full force as his anxiety grew. “No way. We just thawed out our Petey pop and now you want to go out? You’ve only just gotten out of the med bay. What's the rush?”</p><p>Peter groaned, frustrated at being so vulnerable to the cold that Mr Stark got worried about leaving the house at all. “I made a promise to help some people out and that was four days ago! They’re going to think I lied or forgot about them! I’m going to be fine. I’m wearing five layers and I’m letting Happy drive me so that I don’t have to wait for the train.”</p><p>Tony put his coffee down and took Peter's arm, pulling him back to his bedroom. “You’re not going out in that cold-“ </p><p>Peter whined, pulling against his mentor's grip. “I have to! I promised!” </p><p>Tony sighed and let him go, eyes tired and a touch rueful. “-without a jacket and some proper shoes.” </p><p>Peter smiled and gestured to the door. “I was going to wear my sneakers. I left them by the door. I wasn’t going to walk around in socks.” </p><p>Tony pulled a pair of thermal lined shoes out of the wardrobe. “I said proper shoes, Pete. And you’ll need a jacket.” </p><p>Peter sat down in his bed and pulled the boots on, frowning as Tony pushed a jacket at him. “I already told you I’m wearing five layers.” </p><p>“That hoodie isn’t going to keep the wind out. This will.” </p><p>Peter groaned but obliged, leveling a mild glare at Tony when a hat was shoved over his head, ears tucked in, and gloves pushed onto his hands. </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>Tony smiled, admiring his work with his hands on his hips. “Perfect.” </p><p>“I look like a snowman.” </p><p>Tony shrugged and went to his room to grab his own jacket, throwing his words over his shoulder as he went. “Then you’re perfect!” </p><p>:::::::::</p><p>Peter clipped his belt up. “You didn’t have to come.” </p><p>Tony started the car and pulled out of the garage. “I did actually. I promised May, Bruce and Ned that I would keep you safe and not let you freeze again. So, we are going to do whatever it is that you’ve promised to do and then we’re going home.” </p><p>Peter relaxed into his seat, watching Tony as he concentrated on the road. Home. That sounded nice. </p><p>“So, where are we going? “So, where are we going, young padawan?”</p><p>Peter laughed softly at the name but gestured ahead. “The charity shop on fifth and then the supermarket would be awesome, thanks.”</p><p>Tony drove, not entirely sure what they were doing but happy to do whatever the kid wanted as long as he was safe and warm. </p><p>They parked and Peter got out, Tony following, confused and more than a little weirded out at the prospect of Peter wading through other peoples old clothes. </p><p>Peter looked happy though, heading to the counter and politely asking for a box to put his things in. Tony smiled as he watched him, the old lady immediately falling in love with the sweet young boy with such good manners. Of course he had good manners, it was Peter. </p><p>“How big do you need it, dear? I have a few I can give you.”</p><p>Peter had his hands clasped in front of him, rocking a little on his toes. “Oh, I plan on buying a lot of things so a big one would be perfect if you have it.”</p><p>She nodded and bent down to grab the cardboard box, handing the bulky thing over as Peter beamed at her. “Thank you, Ma’am.”</p><p>The woman watched him turn and hop down the jacket isle, excitement making him bounce more than usual. She sighed and turned to Tony. “Your son is a sweet boy.”</p><p>Tony let a smile pull at his mouth, a little bounce making its way into his own step as he went to follow Peter. “Ain’t he just?”</p><p>He found Peter pulling jackets from the rack and checking the tags for which materials it was made from, finding the warmest, thickest ones and throwing them into his box. </p><p>Tony scrunched up his nose, blue blood curdling at the thought of wearing a stranger's used clothes. His hands itched for some hand sanitiser and he shoved them in his pockets, repressing the urge to tell Peter to stop touching them. “Please, tell me you aren’t buying these for yourself. I bought you a wardrobe full of brand new clothes you can wear.”</p><p>Peter’s hands didn’t stop moving as he spared a half-offended glance and scrunched nose. “There’s nothing wrong with buying second hand, Mr Stark. In fact it’s way better for you, the environment and the charities the shops help. But, no they aren’t for me.”</p><p>Tony wasn’t convinced, still confused as to what the hell they were doing. “So, who are they for?”</p><p>This time Peters hands stilled, settling atop the pile of jackets and sweaters he was making. “The people I gave my winter clothes to didn’t have anything else. They were suffering and alone and I couldn't walk by while I could do something about it. So, I gave them what I could and I promised I’d come back with more. I really want to keep that promise even if it’s a few days late.”</p><p>Tony nodded and watched him continue filling his box, adding shoes and blankets, socks and hats, a few pillows and even books. He picked up a few kids clothes too, muttering to himself as he added a teddy bear, a ball, and some action figures. </p><p>“What else do I need? I got the blankets...okay, food and medicine.”</p><p>Tony watched Peter haul his overflowing box to the counter, flashing his excited smile at the cashier again as she looked at the pile with surprise. </p><p>“My goodness you did say you were buying a lot but I wasn’t expecting this! Is this all for you?”</p><p>Peter shook his head as he helped her sort the clothes to find the price tags. “Oh, uh, no not for me.”</p><p>Tony almost rolled his eyes. Of course Peter wouldn't want to tell anyone what he was doing. He was babysitting a saint. </p><p>The woman rang up his purchase and Peter handed over the cash, for once not fussing about how much money he was spending. </p><p>Once bought and paid for Peter hauled it all back to the car and set it in the back, ready for their next stop. Tony couldn’t help but ask. “I’m not criticising or complaining. I’m genuinely curious. If you’re buying all of this for the homeless people you met, why didn’t you just buy them new clothes?”</p><p>Peter tugged his hat down over his pink ears as he answered. “The money I spent at the second hand store is going to be used to support those that need it. If I had spent money at a corporate store it would go to a rich, white guy that has enough money to end world hunger but refuses to.”</p><p>He winced, quickly turning to his mentor with a mouth full of apologies. “No offence! I don’t mean you! You do so much to help and you-”</p><p>Tony laughed, shaking his head. “I know, Pete. It’s okay.”</p><p>Peter sighed and shrugged. “Anyway, buying second hand also helps keep materials out of landfills and benefits absolutely zero rich assholes. So, bonus.”</p><p>Tony hummed, thinking about it. “That is cool. I didn’t know that.”</p><p>Peter had about the same level of excitement at the grocery store, grabbing a cart and filling it with food, toiletries and medication. Cough syrup and vitamin supplements went in as well as a few treats that Tony helped shovel into the cart. By the time they got to the counter the cart was full and Peter was using the cart to slide across the floors like a kid. </p><p>They were almost to checkout when something caught Peters eye and he swung the cart towards it. </p><p>“Pete, where are you going?”<br/>He watched the kid grab some gift bags and rolls of ribbon, throwing them on top of the pile of supplies. “I almost forgot the ribbon!”</p><p>Tony wasn’t sure what the kid was doing but when he got everything to the car it became obvious. Peter didn’t just want to give these people the supplies they needed he wanted to give them presents. Damn that kid was cute. </p><p>It took a while but once Peter had organised all his supplies he was more excited then ever. </p><p>“Okay, so first head towards the subway station. Please.”</p><p>Peter had been worried they might have moved but there they were, just as he’d first found them; huddled and cold. </p><p>Tony followed as Peter carried his gifts, stomach dropping at the sight of the woman and her son, practically blue and sitting on cardboard. Two little brown eyes peeked up at Tony and he shivered as Peter rambled. </p><p>“Hi! Do you remember me? We met the other day. I’m really sorry I didn’t come sooner. I got...well, I got sick but I brought you something.”</p><p>The woman blinked at Peter, her whole body shivering as she coughed into her elbow. “I remember you. Thank you for the clothes.”</p><p>Peter smiled as he knelt down. “You’re welcome. I thought you could use a few more though. Here.”</p><p>He handed the bags over, ribbons tied carefully on each one and the woman gasped, her son reaching his pale fingers out to touch the sparkly bows with a smile, voice tiny. “Mama, presents.”</p><p>The woman opened them up, taking out clothes and food, soaps and toothpaste, feminine hygiene products and blankets. “Oh my...thank you!”</p><p>The boy’s face lit up as he found a bundle of fruit. “Apples!”</p><p>Peter grabbed another bag and handed it over. “This ones for you. I hope you like it.”</p><p>The boy hugged his apple with one hand as he took the bag and looked inside, squealing with joy at the toys and clothes he found inside, pulling out the books and showing his mum. </p><p>The woman wiped tears away and sniffled as she reached for Peter. “Thank you. Thank you so much, you don’t know what it means to us!”</p><p>She hugged him, Peter squeezing her back and Tony felt like a silver spooned asshole for turning his nose up at second hand clothes when Peter was spending his free time helping people and hugging the homeless, people that were denied eye contact much less affection. </p><p>They seperated and Peter spoke to her a little longer, telling her he’d be back to see them soon before bidding them goodbye. </p><p>Tony was floored. Peter moonlighted as a superhero in his spider suit but that wasn’t enough. He managed to be a hero as Peter Parker too. That kid was one hundred percent good and no one would ever tell him otherwise. </p><p>Peter was already onto their next mission. “I hope I get to hug our next two! Especially Riley!”</p><p>Tony followed after him, wheels already turning in his head as Peter led him to a man sitting on the street with his dog. Oh, that must be Riley. No wonder Peter wanted to hug her. </p><p>He gave them the same ramble about being sorry he couldn't come sooner and the man just stared as Riley wiggled excitedly as Peter scratched at her ears. </p><p>“You came back.”</p><p>Peter looked guilty even as he pulled his bags forward. “I promised I would. Sorry, I’m late. I hope these are okay.”</p><p>The man didn’t take the bags at first, too surprised that they were there in the first place and Tony quickly pulled out his sunglasses to hide the wet shine in his eyes. God, it was just heartbreaking. </p><p>“You got me food...and-and clothes. There’s...there’s a lot here.”</p><p>Peter pointed to one of the bags he’d set down, Riley already nosing at it. “This one is for Riley. I got her a jacket and socks so you wouldn’t have to give her yours. I got her this too.”</p><p>The pup licked Peter's nose, making him laugh as he plopped a hat on her head to cover her ears. “Thank you, girl. I love you, too. Hang on, I got you something else.”</p><p>The man laughed, eyes wet as Peter gave Riley a teddy bear and a ball, the dog wriggling and wagging her tail as she was given the toys. </p><p>It was way too cute and Tony was almost glad when they said goodbye so that he wouldn’t come any closer to crying. </p><p>Peter was happy as they left, arm bumping against Tony’s as they made their way back to the car. “Thanks for helping me with this.”</p><p>Tony smiled and wrapped an arm around the kid, holding him close to his side as they walked. “Thanks for being the most perfect kid ever.”</p><p>Peter scoffed, eyes cheeky and amused. “Apart from the lack of self preservation, right?”</p><p>Tony laughed and nodded. “That and the messy room could definitely improve but apart from that, you're golden.”</p><p>::::::::</p><p>Peter pulled his billions of layers off once they got back home and Tony pushed him towards his bedroom. “Go shower while I make lunch, kid. You want tomato or pumpkin soup?”</p><p>Peter ran off, yelling over his shoulder as he went. “Potato!”</p><p>Tony groaned, yelling after him. “Potato soup is just extra creamy mashed potatoes and you know it! Ah, whatever.”</p><p>Peter didn’t take long, coming back out into the lounge/kitchen in his sweats, hair wet and curls bouncing. </p><p>It didn’t long for Tony to stick a thermometer in his mouth, setting the soup in front of him as he sat on the couch in front of the TV. </p><p>Peter didn’t take his eyes off the screen as he mumbled around the thermometer. “Mime mot myporthermic.”</p><p>Tony pulled it out and studied the numbers, satisfied. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.”</p><p>Peter dug into his extra creamy mashed potatoes, only managing to get a mouthful in when Steve spotted him and began fussing. </p><p>“Peter, your hair is still wet! You’ll get cold like that.”</p><p>The teenager groaned, only to be cut off by the towel flopped over his head, Steve rubbing at his hair until it was dry enough, a beanie being pushed over his curls right afterwards. </p><p>Peter allowed the motherhenning, as he leaned around Steve to watch the movie playing, Buck laughing at Steve’s fussing. </p><p>“Now you know how I felt all those times.”</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes, wide shoulders turning to direct them at his boyfriend. “It’s not the same.”</p><p>Buck raised an eyebrow and pulled Steve out of Peter's way, wrapping his arms around the doritos waist. “It is. I used to worry the wind wouold snap you in half and I’d have to glue you back together. I kind of miss my smaller Steve. I used to be able to pick you up like you were nothing.”</p><p>Steve frowned, turning in Bucks hold to try and face him. “What do you mean you ‘kind of’ miss that me? Am I not-”</p><p>Bucky, inadvertently avoiding falling in the hole he’d dug himself, pointed to Steve's feet. </p><p>“Hypocrite! Why aren’t you wearing socks!” </p><p>Peter let them argue, or flirt, whichever they were doing. He ate his soup, ignoring the teasing, laughing and neck kissing going on behind him as Tony joined him on the couch, arm wrapping around the back of Peter's shoulders. </p><p>“I thought this movie was supposed to be for children.”</p><p>Peter didn’t care what Mr Stark was implying. “It is.”</p><p>Tony, apparently not implying anything, pointed to the screen, disgusted. “Then why did he just eat a rabbit! That’s horrible!”</p><p>Peter laughed and leaned into Mr Starks side, a gentle hand coming up to tug his hat down further. “Cover those ears, you’ll get cold.” </p><p>Peter was warm and he was safe and yet Tony still felt the need to drag the blanket from the side of the couch and drape it over them both. But Peter didn’t mind. </p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p>“No problem, kiddo.” </p><p>::::::::::</p><p>Mr Stark was busy the following week, always on the phone and in meetings with Pepper and other important people. </p><p>Peter still got to hang out with him for dinners and lab sessions though and pretty soon he got to go back to school. </p><p>“Okay, I made sure they fixed the heating but if you get too cold or you feel sick or anyone gives you trouble you call me, okay?” </p><p>Peter let Tony help him with his backpack and held his tongue and as he was wrapped up in layers and layers of clothes. </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>“If you feel like these aren’t keeping you warm enough just wear your spider suit under your clothes and keep the heater on.” </p><p>“Mr Stark, I’ll be fine.” </p><p>Tony pressed a kiss to his forehead before tucking Peter's ears into his hat. “I know you will be. Okay, be good. Have fun.” </p><p>Peter was about to leave when two sets of footsteps came bounding towards him. “Wait!” </p><p>Peter sighed as Steve pressed a thermos into Peter's gloved hands, Bucky rubbing an affectionate hand over Peter's head. “Take this. It’ll help boost your immune system and keep you warm and-“ </p><p>Peter groaned and removed himself from the gaggle of motherhens. “Thank you, all of you. I really appreciate you worrying about me and taking care of me but I’ll be fine. And if I’m not I promise I’ll call you. Okay?” </p><p>Steve nodded. “Right. Of course you will be. You have fun, Peter.” </p><p>They all stood there watching him and Peter smiled, giving them a wave as he left. “Bye, Dads. I’ll see you after school! Love you!” </p><p>Peter was fine to take the train but with everyone still so worried and upset about his near death he had relented and allowed Happy to take him to school. </p><p>Thankfully, Happy didn’t seem too worried. <br/>“Jesus, you look like a marshmallow. You sure you have enough layers there, Michelin man?” </p><p>“I’m sure.” </p><p>Peter was more than glad to be back at school but he knew exactly what he was in for when he arrived. </p><p>“Peter!” </p><p>Ned wrapped his arms around him and squeezed, Peters puffer jacket wheezing as the air was pressed out of it. “Hey, Ned.” </p><p>“Peter, you’re back! Are you okay?” </p><p>Peter turned to see his classmates coming towards him, people that he knew but didn’t usually hang out with. And they were all asking about him. </p><p>“It was so scary when you passed out!” </p><p>“Ned told us you were in a coma!” </p><p>“How did you get hypothermic so fast? You were blue!” </p><p>Okay, so Peter hasn’t been expecting that. He didn’t remember a lot of that day, at least not a lot of the end of it. But he did remember everyone trying to keep him warm. </p><p>“Oh, yeah I’m okay now. I just don’t thermoregulate very well. So, when I get cold I stay cold and can’t warm myself back up. I’m okay now. Thanks for trying to help Ned take care of me.” </p><p>Olivia, a girl in his maths class that he’d only spoken to once, gave him a hug and Peter momentarily froze before remembering that he was supposed to hug her back. </p><p>“Well, were so glad that you’re okay. And we’re going to make sure it doesn’t happen again.” </p><p>She let him go and Peter gave her a shaky smile as Ned stood there with his mouth open. </p><p>“Uh, t-thanks.” </p><p>She turned and left with the others, heading to class and Ned smacked Peters arm, excited. </p><p>“Dude, are we almost popular now?” </p><p>Peter gripped just back pack straps and shrugged. “I have no idea. I kind of hope not. I don’t need anymore attention.” </p><p>The rest of the school day went on as usual, apart from the formal apology that the principal gave him on behalf of the school and by the end of it Peter was exhausted. </p><p>“Hey squirt. How was school?” </p><p>Peter dumped his bag by the counter and grabbed a cookie from the tray Bucky had just taken out of the oven. “It was okay. No, broken heaters this time.” </p><p>Bucky smiled, pulling the oven mitts off. “That’s good but if school was okay then why do you look annoyed?” </p><p>Peter couldn’t help but pout a little. “I really want to go on patrols but Mr Stark said he needed an extra day to finish my suit since he’s been so busy with that other project.” </p><p>Bucky leaned one hand on the counter as he untied his “chef daddy” apron with the other. “He finished his project this morning. He’s in his office, you should ask him about it.” </p><p>Peter grabbed another cookie to go as he left, feet quick on the carpet. “Thanks!” </p><p>Tony was frowning in concentration when Peter knocked on the open door but his face broke out into a smile when he looked up. “Hey, Petey pop. You’ve come back alive this time. Good for you.” </p><p>Peter rolled his eyes but made his way over, handing the cookie to his mentor. “Ha ha. Here. Bucky told me you finished your special project. Can I know what it is?” </p><p>Tony took the cookie gratefully and gestured for Peter to join him at his desk. “Thanks and yes you should since it was your idea.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>Tony flapped a hand. “Well, half your idea. You inspired me. Anyway, after our field trip the other day I was researching a bit about our city’s resources and aids for the homeless and found it was sorely lacking. So, I’ve designed a program that’ll be able to offer those in need with warm housing and food as well as job opportunities and possibly schooling.” </p><p>Peter didn’t know what to say. He looked at the plans that were spread over Mr Starks desk, amazed. </p><p>“That’s…that’s incredible.” </p><p>Tony shrugged and took a bite of his cookie. “Yeah, well I don’t think you should be spending your days off single handedly trying to feed and clothe every homeless person you walk past. Shit, this is a good cookie.” </p><p>Peter pulled one of the pages from the desk, blinking at the words spread across the page. </p><p>“You’re calling it the Peter Parker project?” </p><p>Tony frowned. “It’s not too much alliteration is it? I can change it.” </p><p>Peter was flattered but there was no way he wanted that kind of attention. “Yeah, maybe you should name it something else. It’s not about me it’s about them.” </p><p>Tony thought for a moment, eating the rest of his cookie until finally he grabbed his own and scribbled Peters name out. </p><p>“I got it. We’ll call it the avengers initiative. Because it’s about bringing people together for a common good. And also it’ll piss off Fury and that always makes me happy.” </p><p>Peter took another look at the plans. There were going to be shelters put up in every district, school programmes would help teach kids about how to help out in the community and get classes involved in food and clothing drives. </p><p>There were plans for making new jobs available in multiple areas in Stark industries with scholarships for students in bad situations. There were plans for day care and animal services. It was all laid out. Every way you could possibly help those in need, it was all there.</p><p>Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s middle. “This is amazing. Thank you.” </p><p>Tony hugged him back, just as grateful. “You’re welcome, kid.” </p><p>:::::::</p><p>“Don’t forget your hat!”</p><p>Peter pulled his mask over his head as he ran out his bedroom door. “Spider-Man doesn’t wear hats!”</p><p>Steve caught him just as he was about to race past the kitchen, pushing a beanie on top of Peter's head and wrapping a scarf around his neck. “Yes, he does! Here, don’t forget this.”</p><p>Steve handed him a baggie of dog treats as Peter smiled, forgetting all about how annoying it was to be bundled up while in his suit. </p><p>“Thanks! I’ll be back in time for dinner.”</p><p>Bucky joined Stevem, wrapping an arm around his waist as he nudged a curled finger at Peter's chin. “Don’t be late and be careful, okay? You remember that new move I taught you?”</p><p>Peter nodded, mimicking the movements Bucky had taken him through during training. “Yep. Grip the wrist, turn upwards, twist and pull.”</p><p>Bucky raised his palm for a high five, Peter happily striking his gloved hand against it. “Exactly.”</p><p>Steve looked proud and amused all at once. “Enough talking about dislocating shoulders. Go and have fun.”</p><p>Peter turned to leave, pausing after a step and rushing back, wrapping his arms around the two of them. “I love you guys.”</p><p>They wrapped him up in their arms, one of them kissing the top of his head. “We love you too, kid.”</p><p>They released him and Peter bounced on his toes. “Go get ‘em Spider-Man.”</p><p>Peter raced out. “Bye!”</p><p>He was so excited to be going out again. Everyday was better than the next and he couldn't wait to get to his first stop. </p><p>“Hey, Jack!”</p><p>The man looked up from his book, the one Peter had gotten him, and waved. “Hey, Spider-Man. Didn’t I just see you yesterday?”</p><p>He looked happy, smiling as he held a finger to his page to save it. </p><p>Peter skipped towards him, thrusting his hand into his bag and pulling out a paper sack. “You did but my friend Peter told me you could use some more of these.”</p><p>Jack smiled as Peter handed him the cookies inside. “That Parker kid. He’s a good one ain’t he?”</p><p>Peter adjusted his hat awkwardly. “Aw, yeah he’s a pretty good guy. You know who’s even better though?”</p><p>Jack smiled as Peter leaned down to wiggle his fingers at the excited pup. “That’s right! It’s Jack's beautiful girl! Aren’t you, Riley? Are you the best girl?”</p><p>Riley’s tail wagged so hard her entire body swayed from side to side, her face lit up in a smile. Peter picked up her leash and pulled another biscuit from the bag. “This ones for you, pretty girl. Are you ready for our walk?”</p><p>She wriggled harder and Peter gestured to Jack. “Give your dad a kiss and we’ll go, okay?”</p><p>Jack wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead, rubbing her ears as she licked at his face. “Okay, baby you go have fun.”</p><p>Peter waved to Jack. “See you later! I promise I’ll take care of her!”</p><p>Jack shook his head, laughing as he watched them race down the sidewalk. “You always do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to do more intense whump fics that focus more on the whump so hopefully I'll be able to soon.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let me know what you think? I'll try to finish the next chapter up soon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>